


The First Fight

by KirstenCerece



Series: His Everything [5]
Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Fight, Fluff, One Shot, camsten, choke on it its so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirstenCerece/pseuds/KirstenCerece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron and Kirsten have been blissfully dating for a year and a half, without any major conflicts or fights. So how will they handle it when the first fight comes about? Camsten one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Fight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story based off a prompt of Cameron and Kirsten's first fight (thank you Sendrick15). It didn't turn out quite as extreme as I would have liked, but once Cameron gets Kirsten to break the fluff will smother you. Please enjoy!

"You're quiet." Usually Kirsten had launched into a conversation about something she had read that day or over heard at the start of dinner. Or if Kirsten didn't have anything to say Cameron would offer his opinion and they would debate it until another topic came up. Tonight she was silent, only taking one or two bites of her food. Cameron put his fork down, giving him full attention to his girlfriend of almost a year and a half.

After the incident with the hydrogen chloride, he had agreed to be one hundred percent honest with her about everything and give her his full trust and vice versa. Up to this point they had both held up their promise, no matter how embarrassing or humiliating it was. They had a very trusting relationship, and the fact she was withholding something tonight made him feel uneasy. She could be thinking anything from dying her hair brown to wanting new shoes to wanting to break up. He scoffed at the last idea. Despite gaining a better handle on her emotions she still retained her blunt nature (that Cameron actually enjoyed for some reason) so she would have said something if she was unhappy about their relationship.

"Am I not allowed to be silent for one dinner?" He felt hurt at the hostility in her voice, and judging from the immediate look of regret on her face she knew it. However instead of apologizing like he thought she would, Kirsten flung her hand out and knocked her glass of water off the table. She then stood up, walked to their bedroom, and slammed the door shut. Cameron sat at the table dumbfounded for a few minutes. She always apologized to him, never acted rashly in correlation to her emotions, or slammed a door shut in the entire time he had known her.

Picking carefully around the shattered remains of the glass, Cameron approached the door and knocked with a bit more force then he intended. "Kirsten, let me in and tell me what's wrong. Did I upset you or something?"

"The door is open Sherlock!" Cameron frowned. He was trying his best to help but she was making it more difficult by minute.

"Kirsten, tell me whats wrong." His voice lacked empathy, making him cringe for a second. Sure they bickered occasionally but they never fought, even after he stopped his own heart. That had been followed by a lot of tears, some scolding, and then her ultimate confession of realizing she loved him. She never showed any anger towards him even once. He felt dread at the thought of her realizing she was too good for him.

"I'm fine. I'm just not feeling well." Her voice still held hints of anger, but she seemed less hostile. He sat down on the bed, patting the spot beside him. Kirsten hesitated for a moment before sitting down carefully on the edge. Her posture was ridged and her hands were crossed across her chest tightly. She seemed withdrawn from everything around her, including himself. Especially himself.

"I know you have a hard time when your sick because your not used to it, but you don't have to take it out on the cups at dinner." He tried to keep a light, joking tone. She really did have a hard time with an upset stomach or fatigue from sickness, as she could count the times she suffered from such ailments on one hand. Unfortunately Kirsten didn't find it funny. Cameron wondered how her head turned as fast as it did without pulling a muscle.

He almost wanted to shrink into a dark chasm to get away from her glare, but that wasn't how their relationship worked. They didn't run away from their problems and just because one was being a little mean and uncharacteristically rude (and Kirsten could be rude when she wanted to) didn't mean he would back away when Kirsten wasn't feeling well.

"Maybe I wouldn't have to take my anger out on the glass if I wasn't so annoyed with you all the time!" That was definitely uncalled for.

"Are you sure your annoyed? After all you didn't even know what that felt like until a year ago." The moment the words left his mouth he felt regret. His nanny had always taught him never to say anything that's true when fighting with someone, because those words always hurt the most and were likely to last for a long time. Words can never be taken back and no matter how much a person apologized the memory of it would always be there. Kirsten had a very, very good memory.

"I thought I had found someone to teach me what I was feeling, but I'm starting to doubt he told me the truth. Maybe he told me pain and it really meant happiness. How do I know what I believed to be true is actually true!" He knew he should have stopped. Cameron should have apologized immediately, took her in his arms, and then talked her down and figured out the problem. Instead he did something almost as stupid as stopping his own heart.

"It's good to know you don't trust me after all. I guess your promise to trust me completely was nothing more than a lie."

Slap.

"You must be more idiotic than I thought! I'm scared and feeling I don't know what else and you can't even see that! Goodbye Cameron." She had her black messenger bag and phone before Cameron could blink or register that she had slapped him. Did they just break up? Had she finally had enough of him? Then it hit him what she had said. She dealt with being scared even worse than being sick, and new emotions popping up didn't exactly happen very often.

"Kirsten, wait!" Kirsten was halfway out the door, on her knees and crying against the frame. He really was an ass. His heart felt like it was ripping in two from watching her, and knowing he was the one causing her pain. Scooping her up, he took his foot and slid her bag back into the apartment and then shut the door. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, the collar of his shirt quickly becoming saturated.

He hesitated by the couch for a few moments but ultimately ended up in the bed. He held Kirsten tight to his chest until she stopped crying. Neither spoke for a good while, afraid to interrupt the silence. He didn't know how Kirsten would handle a break up between them, but he would without a doubt want to curl up and die. Life without Kirsten wasn't worth living to him, even if it sounded a little melodramatic. It was true though. He had never been giving the amount of love that Kirsten held for him, and he really didn't want to give that up— ever.

"You're right, I am an idiot. I should have noticed you were showing signs of being scared, but instead I yelled at you. I'm so sorry Kirsten, and I love you so very much. I don't know what you're scared of, but if you tell me I promise I'll try my hardest to make it better. Just tell me what's going on Princess."

"Don't promise something you can't keep." She sounded defeated almost. Cameron did not like it and hoped he never heard her speak like that again.

"I promise, just please tell me. Whatever it is." Her arms tightened again and she purposely buried her face in his neck so she couldn't speak. He sighed and decided if she couldn't speak to him then they may as well just go to bed. He could throw away what was abandoned on the table in the morning while he was making breakfast.

"I'm going to take my contacts out. I'll be right back." His bathroom was pristine, cleaned daily with nothing out of place. He began his nightly routine as usual. Take the contacts out, put them in the case, brush his teeth, wash his face with cold water, clean his glasses on his shirt, and finally put his glasses on. Cameron noticed the box on the floor as he hung a new hand towel on the rack. It was plain white with pink designs, smaller in size, and opened. It looked as if someone had dropped it or thrown it in the direction of the trashcan but missed.

"Kirsten?" He stood in the doorway of the bathroom, box in hand, and a questioning look on his face. Kirsten turned and Cameron almost winced at the degree she blanched. If his suspicion was correct and judging by her reaction, Cameron Goodkin was going to be a father.

"Cameron, listen it's not what you think."

"I think we're passed that Sparta." How could she lie to his face? He would have understood if she had just told him, but she chose to lash out and lie to him instead. He couldn't ignore the hurt the revelation caused, or the small well of happiness in the edges of his brain.

"You need to listen to me before you get your hopes up Cameron. I just, I need to explain something to you. I need you to trust me and understand." He nodded warily, but was willing to listen.

"I've never been 'mother' material and the thought of having a kid terrified me. It still terrifies me and I just didn't think I could take it." No. No, no, no, no, no. She couldn't have done what he was thinking. She wouldn't without talking to him first.

"Please tell me you didn't..."

"Cameron please understand. I need you to listen."

"Please tell me you didn't kill our child! I need to hear from your mouth if you did get rid of our baby." He didn't remember approaching her, or grabbing her shoulders to shake her. Then she slapped him, again.

"If you shut up and listen you dumb ass I'm trying to tell you that I'm not pregnant! I never was!" He slumped down, knees hitting the floor, half relieved yet half sad. He was twenty-five years old and knew for a fact he wanted a family. Since he met and fell in love with Kirsten he decided he definitely wanted kids, to wake up hear them running across the floor, to spoil Kirsten like a Queen while she walked around with a swollen stomach.

"But it made me realize I wish I had been pregnant. I was scared at first and didn't want it, but the test was negative and I started crying. I-I wanted it to be positive."

"So you felt upset and empty inside. That's what you were feeling at dinner." She nodded, and Cameron rose from the ground and sat beside Kirsten before pulling her into his lap. She wrapped her arms around herself and leaned against his chest.

"You realize if you get pregnant your moods and emotions will change rapidly. Can you handle that?" Kirsten let out a soft laugh and playfully slapped his leg.

"You're not shocked I'm agreeing to having a baby with you?"

"Are you kidding? The way you hover over me and constantly try to take care of me? I know you're ready to have kids, you just had to wait until I was ready too." She really was smart. He loved her for it, and he could only hope their kids turned out to be just as smart as their mother and father.

"I think we should get married first though."

"Are you asking me to marry you Dr. Goodkin?"

"No. I need to get a ring first because you deserve nothing less than the best.

"I'm shocked. I figured you would have had one waiting in the back of a drawer since we started dating." Okay, maybe she was too smart sometimes. His face flushed a deep shade of red, and Kirsten immediately jumped up to start rummaging through things.

He would have stopped her, but he knew she would never check the battered novel in his nightstand, or find the hollowed out area amidst the pages holding the black velvet box.

**Author's Note:**

> I might do a few more one shots based off of this prompt, depending on demand. Again thanks to Sendrick15 for the prompt, and to everyone else please continue to send them in! College just started again so I might be a tad slower than usual in writing but I'll still do my best. Happy readings and please comment or leave a kudos! It helps to motivate for faster postings.


End file.
